Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-6y - 5}{4y + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-6y - 5) \times 1} {(4y + 1) \times 9}$ $t = \dfrac{-6y - 5}{36y + 9}$